jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Magician
His real name unknown, he goes by either "The Magician" "JoJo," and he is the nameless protagonist of JoJo's Bizzare Odyssey. He wields the passively powerful stand Thaumaturgy. Appearance The Magician has short, messy blond hair and wears a black eyepatch with a circular design on it. The eye beneath the eyepatch is a cracked and purple. His other eye is usually closed, but when open is seen to be light blue in color. He wears a long black tunic with beige seams and black pants, with a red and gold overcoat on top. Personality Having a perpetual smile on his face, The Magician is a kind individual who'll gladly offer his help to anyone who needs it. He just wants to find the Panacea and help everyone in the world! Unfortunately, nefarious enemies stand in his way, and his innocent soul is caught in the dead center of their attacks. However, he's also a man of experience and wit. While he absolutely condones truly harming others, he has the brains to effectively either incapacitate or pacify his enemies. Furthermore, he tries to avoid conflict as much as possible. Finally, he's a man of justice, but he will never let himself get killed by that. If he ever were to step into harm's way, he would be well prepared to deal justice effectively. History At the age of eighteen, The Magician embarked on a quest to find the ultimate substance, "Panacea." According to his thorough research, a bottle of it is kept hidden somewhere. He has spend the majority of his life searching ruins and other historical sites to find any sort of evidence, and on one of his dungeon dives, he managed to get stabbed in the right eye by a stand arrow, granting him his stand, Thaumaturgy. His story takes place shortly after he gains a stand, at which point menacing stand users seems to appear and thwart his efforts. Abilities & Equipment Abilities * [[Thaumaturgy|'Thaumaturgy']] - This is his stand, which is a humanoid that can touch anything. It also has a host of other magical abilities that the Magician is unaware of. * Sailor, Navigator - Being a seasoned sailor, he is a decent marksman, swordsman, and navigator. However, he specializes at being a navigator, meaning that he must observe the weather, sea currents, and maps to plan a ship's course. * Scientist, Alchemist - He is also a seasoned chemist (despite the fact that he identifies as a chemist). However, what separates him from other alchemists at the time is that his work is actually accurate and true. Additionally, he is practical and knows how to apply his alchemical knowledge to benefit certain situations Equipment * Assorted Chemicals - The Magician has a medley of vials, canisters, ampoules of various elements, compounds and solutions hidden under his overcoat. Given the relative time period, the chemicals he has are a futuristic anachronism. While most alchemists during his time are busy working with symbols and turning iron to gold, he knows how to form actual compounds and work stoichiometry, and he use them in real life situations. * Glassware - The Magician also hides a variety of lab-grade glassware along with chunks of raw glass that he can mold into glassware under his overcoat. This glassware includes but is not limited to beakers, flasks, stirring rods, tubes, and cylinders. * Precision Tools - The Magician hides a myriad of precision tools meant for use in the lab, like scoopulas, crucibles, forceps, and tongs. Category:Male Category:Stand User Category:JoJo's Bizzare Odyssey Category:PSQuasar Category:Protagonists Category:Jojo